1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic lightsensitive materials having improved physical properties and more particularly to photographic light-sensitive materials comprising a support having thereon a photographic layer whose physical properties are improved by the presence of an organopolysiloxane containing a siloxane unit having a methyl group and an alkyl group containing at least 5 carbon atoms attached to the silicon atom of the siloxane unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic light-sensitive materials generally comprise a support, such as glass, paper, synthetic resin film or synthetic resin-coated paper, and a combination of various photographic layers coated on the support, such as light-sensitive emulsion layers, interlayers, a protective layer, a backing layer, an antihalation layer, an anti-static layer, and the like. With photographic materials, often undesirable effects resulting from the frictional contact between the photographic material and various parts of pieces of equipment, devices or cameras, between the photographic material and an adherent such as dust or flock, or between two photographic materials in their handling, such as winding, unwinding or driving, during shooting, processing, printing and projection as well as during the production steps, such as coating, drying and cutting, etc., occur. For example, abrasions and scratches may be formed on the surface or back surface of a photographic material; the travelling ability of the photographic material in equipment such as a camera and the like may be deteriorated; and film scraps may be produced in equipment such as a camera and the like.
A variety of methods have been proposed for obtaining photographic light-sensitive materials having improved physical properties by increasing the abrasion resistance of the photographic layers in the photographic light-sensitive materials, or by reducing the sliding friction of the photographic light-sensitive materials so that they can move freely through film magazines, camera gates, particularly motion picture camera gates, motion picture projector gates, printer gates, and the like, without damaging the photographic layer. As examples of such methods, mention can be made of following: a method for increasing the resistance to abrasion by adding a certain class of hardners to gelatin as described in British Patent No. 1,270,578; a method for imparting slippage properties to photographic films by incorporating a combination of dimethylsilicone and a particular surface active agent into the photographic emulsion layers or protective layers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,522; a method for imparting slippage properties by coating a mixture of dimethylsilicone and diphenylsilicone on the back surface of a photographic film support as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,317; a method for imparting slippage properties to photographic films by incorporating a methylphenylsilicone having triphenyl terminal groups in the protective layers as described in British Pat. No. 1,143,118; and a method for providing photographic light-sensitive materials having improved slippage properties and anti-tackiness by incorporating a dialkylsilicone and a surfactant of a .beta.-alanine type into a hydrophilic colloid layer such as a photographic emulsion layer and the like.
However, when applied to photographic light-sensitive materials in order to improve their physical properties, at least one disadvantage occurs with each of these methods even though some improvement in slippage properties and the like is achieved. That is, the stickiness of the film surfaces may not be eliminated completely; coating properties may be adversely affected during preparation of the photographic materials or the films may become extremely repellant since large amounts of silicone must be used in order to impart good slippage properties to them, since the silicones used only have a slight effect in improving slippage properties; or in order to obtain photographic materials having practical physical properties by using diloweralkyl- or diphenylsilicones, a mixture of surface active agents having a certain limited structure may have to used. In addition, while these known lubricating compositions provide some improvement, they do not sufficiently enhance the abrasion resistance of the photographic films and may be accompanied by the formation of a haze that impairs the transparency of the films after photographic processing.